A Torn Soul
by ShadowMichaelis
Summary: Ivy Edwards was well acquainted with Sebastian Michaelis, and would love nothing more than to never see him again. But when her boyfriend, Alister Knight, seeks out information only Sebastian knows, she's forced to meet him again. Only, he's not the villain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the first fanfiction I've written that I've published. This chapter will move rather quickly, but it will get better. Thamksssss! **

"NO!"_ Artemia screamed at the top of her lungs, to no avail. Her protests proved worthless as she watched her lover burn at the stake. A demon who committed what was deemed the most horrible crime in all of Hades, sentenced to death._

_Artemia was both hurt and devastated. She had received word that the man she loved most has fallen for a human a little over a week ago. She was absolutely mortified. He had the best at his fingertips. He had the woman many other men would do anything for, and he chose a pathetic human girl. Not only that, but she had to watch him die._

_She grew angry, furious. Absolutely and completely consumed in an impalpable rage. She lost control of her body as she made her way to the strictly off limits room of souls, the place where demons were created._

_She saw them all, in small, glowing jars. Lining the soot stained walls. She targeted the one glowing with the brightest crimson color. A soul filled with strength and dignity. One that would be special. She gripped the jar in her hand, nearly breaking it right then._

_"You useless, vile being! You will never live to meet your other half! You will lead a useless existence. A hollow soul you'll be," with that she threw the jar on the ground, sending shards of glass flying and picked the liquid feeling soul in her hand, and orb._

_"Fuck everything."_

_She tore the soul in half, gripping it violently in both her hands._

_She quickly retrieved two separate jars and put each half inside, putting them in their places on the wall, finally beginning to cool down, satisfied._

_She laughed maniacally, leaving the room. Revenge_.

"Ivy, my love, come please. I'd like you to see this." My sweet lover calls my name.

I walk the halls of our Romanian home, a mansion to say the least. When I reach the doors of Alister's study, I turn to answer his call.

"What is it?" I ask, smiling.

"It's a journal of my brothers. Dated all the way back to the 17th century. This could really help me. I could make some incredible advances." He grins, a sharp toothed grin.

Alister was separated from his mother long before he met me, when he was very young. His mother had been a half demon, half sorceress being, as well as Alister. He's been searching desperately for information that could reveal anything about his mother for as long as I can remember

"That's wonderful, darling. Is there anything you'd like me to help you with?" I offer, already knowing the answer.

"No not at the moment. I'll be in here until dinner, I'll let you know if I need anything." He kisses me lightly on the cheek.

I nod and walk back out into the hallway, utterly bored.

About an hour later, Alister comes running frantically into the kitchen, "Ivy!"

I set the bowl of vegetables on the counter, "What!?"

"There's a man in here! Someone who might be very important. My mother writes about him a lot, nearly everyday. His name is Sebastian Michaelis." He hold out the journal, and there, written in dark ink on yellowing paper, is the mans name.

My stomach drops and my burgundy eyes widen.

"Apparently my mother formed some sort of contract with him. He's a demon. And the deal was, he would help her find the people who destroyed her village and killed her parents, and in return, when it was her time to die, he would eat her soul. Weird, right?"

I nod slowly, "I know that man, Alister."

He stares at me, blue eyes intent, "What?"

I nod again, "Yes. Here, sit down and I'll tell you the story."

We both sit at the kitchen table. He stares me down, and I sigh.

"Long ago, during the 19th century, about the time I became a demon, I came across this Sebastian. You see, a demon named Claude Faustus, the one responsible for my sisters death, and my becoming a demon, also happened to have a slight problem with Sebastian Michaelis. I was intent on going after Claude, getting vengeance for what he did. But so was Sebastian, for reasons still unclear. Something to do with a boy named Ciel Phantomhive. Well, me and Sebastian didn't exactly get along. We were both going after the same man. And we both wanted to kill him ourselves. So it grew into a competition. Sebastian, of course, won. He was a lot older and stronger than I was. I was a newborn. But yes, in that brief encounter with him, I grew to dislike him quite a bit. That is how I know Sebastian Michaelis."

Alister looks at me like a child, almost mesmerized.

Silence.

"Oh! Great! You know Sebastian! Then how fitting it be of me to send you to find him." He spoke.

I choked, eyes wide, "What!?"

"Yes! He's got to still be alive." Alister was excited.

"I am not going to find that man. Are you crazy!?" I cried.

"Yes! Maybe I am! Please, Ivy Cross, my lovely. This means so much to me," he grew sad, giving me a look that screamed he needed my help. And he did, he hardly ever used my middle name.

I stare at him a while longer. Maybe Sebastian won't remember me.

"Fine," I breathe.

Alister grins, standing up and pulling me into a hug, spinning me around, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He kisses me passionately on the lips. Holding onto me tightly.

After dinner, Alister takes me back to his study, "I need to make a call and you need to hear it. Hopefully my friend can help us find Sebastain," he pulls out his iPhone and dials.

"Hello?"

A woman.

"Hey! Onyx! It's Alister! I was wondering if you could help me and Ivy out with something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, we are sort of on the search for someone. We need to know where he is. It's important."

"That's simple. I'll just use a location spell to find out where he is. Who are you looking for?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ok, now let me see... Alright. I'll do the spell, you hang tight."

After a couple of minutes of faint muttering, Onyx returned.

"Sebastian Michaelis is in Beverly Hills, California. You can find him by asking a local resident for the Phantomhive Manor, they'll know. Or you can find him attending Beverly Hills High School."

"Thank you so much, Onyx! That's all I need for now."

"Of course, just call me if you need anything else."

Dial tone.

"Looks like you're going to Beverly Hills." Alister smiled.

I sigh, "I guess."

He stands up, walking over to me, placing his hands on my hips, "Hey, don't be such a drag. You'll be fine. I'll have you in a flight out tomorrow so for now, let's enjoy each other."

He kisses me again, for longer this time, I wrap my arms around his neck.

He lifts me up and sits my on his desk, never once leaving my lips.

I pull away, "Hey now, don't get too riled up. I need my sleep."

A smirk plays on my lips as he groans.

"Fine. Let's go to bed then," he walks out and heads to our bedroom.

I follow him, and pack all my clothes that I wear outside the house. Inside, Alister and I both dress as if we live in the 1800's. We don't know why, I suppose it's because we were both raised then and we aren't ready to let go.

I crawl in bed when I'm finished and curl up next to Alister.

"Good night, my love of loves. See you in my dreams." He kisses me on the forehead.

I fall asleep in the middle of a whirlpool of thoughts about tomorrow.

I board the plan immediately second guessing my wardrobe choice, I wear a flowy gray tank top with a skeleton cameo design tucked into black, high waisted destroyed, and studded shorts and combat boots draped with chains. My hands are weighed down with rings, I also wear a spiked collar and a ouija board necklace. Big mistake considering I had to go through a metal detector. My blood red hair hangs straight and to my waist. I run my fingers through the front as I sit down, and blink away the stinging of my black makeup.

The flight is long and utterly uneventful.

We land in a place sunnier than I've ever seen, and I don't like it too much.

I walk to retrieve my luggage and run into someone in the process.

The person and I make eye contact, and I can't tell whether they're a boy or a girl. They have long red hair lighter than mine, their clothes are all the same shade of red.

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

"Yes, you should be! You're an obstacle to my dearest Bassy!" Definitely a boy, a very gender confused boy.

"Um.." I glare at him.

"I could have been there by now!" He cried.

"Actually, you couldn't. Especially with the way you continue standing in the same place, despite complaining about obstacles. A very effective way of getting somewhere includes moving so I'd suggest you do that or you'll never see your 'dearest Bassy'," I hiss, rolling my eyes and pushing past the man to my luggage.

"You're a feisty one. I like you." He grins.

I look at him in disbelief, "I'm leaving now."

I walk past him without a glance back, people are very odd here. I make my way out of the confusing airport corridors into the sun, which is obnoxiously hot. I manage to rent a car without having to talk to any more strangers than necessary.

I ponder on whether I should check in to my hotel, or visit the school first while idling in the parking lot. I decide on the school.

I begin driving, the traffic is absolutely horrid here. But, I find my way to the school with very little trouble.

I remember than in high schools, you can't just walk in, that you must check in so they know you're not some criminal. I wonder if it'd be as simple as just telling them I'm here for Sebastian. It's worth a try, if they don't allow me access, I can always just visit him at his mansion after school.

I walk through the doors of the front office, earning curious glances from both students and staff.

Behind the desk was a slim brunette with her hair tied back tightly, she has little crows feet by her eyes but other than that she looks rather young, she plasters on a fake smile and says in a golden voice, "Can I help you?"

I nod, forcing a smile on my face as well, "Yes. I'm here to visit Sebastian Michaelis."

Her face doesn't falter, in fact she doesn't look surprised in the slightest, "Oh, ok. Here I'll give you a visitors pass and you can head into the cafeteria, that's where you'll find him. Um, what's your name?"

"Ivy."

She hands me a sticker printed 'Visitor' with my name written underneath, "Here, just put this on your shirt and the cafeteria is right over there," she points to the left.

"Thank you," my smile falls as I turn to leave the office.

The cafeteria is fairly easy to find, and is swarming with children. Most of it is placed outside and I earn many glances from both boys and girls.

A lot of boys whistle and a few girls standing on heels with tanned skin spew things at me like, "Goth girl" or "Morticia Addams." How original.

I find the man I'm looking for, sitting at a table with two girls and two other boys. One of them I recognize as Ciel Phantomhive.

How odd, he should have died a very long time ago... Unless he's a demon. That means... Ha! Sebastian finally got what's coming to him. It's honestly a bit pathetic that he'd sink to the level of surrounding himself with these lowly humans willingly.

"Sebastian Michaelis." I say as I walk up behind him.

The man turns around, and looks just the same as he did so many years ago. Same raven hair falling in his face, same burgundy eyes, and same absolutely sarcastic smirk.

"Ivy Edwards. It's been quite a while," he rises, walking over to me. "I just knew you'd come find me, you just can't resist."

I roll my eyes at him, "Oh, get over yourself. I'm here for my boyfriend."

He chuckles, we've attracted a group of children around us. I look around at them, glaring at all of their pathetic little faces, "Move the fuck away. There's nothing important happening." I shout, surprising even myself.

They all look confused and a buzz of insults and disappointment arises as they clear out.

"Just as insolent as always. I have to say, that's not always a very attractive quality. But you pull it off well." Sebastian's smirk turns into a cyanide smile.

"Cut the crap, Michaelis. You may have other girls wrapped around your finger, but I will not fall victim to your petty games. Anyway, like I said, I'm here for my boyfriend. You formed a contract with his mother. Verena Faye Knight."

Sebastian gasped, finally a proper reaction.

**A/N: I know this chapter seems really rushed but I wanted to write an introduction chapter and get to the actual story, the next chapter will be better I promise! Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and I'd love to add anyone's OC into the story. thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Verena?" He speaks, mainly to himself.

He then begins looking around, stopping at the confused faces of his table mates.

"We have to go.. We have to talk about this somewhere else." His voice is rushed, he seems worried and shocked.

"Ok, I have a hotel room right around here, we can go there and talk." I say, satisfied that he gave up on his little contemptuous act.

"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this!?" Ciel demands, clear authority over Sebastian.

Sebastian has to live the rest of eternity slaving to an adolescent brat, ha.

"I do apologize, Ciel.. I have to go for now. I will explain everything later" he sighs.

"Sebastian, where are you going?" A girl, a bit shorter than me, with a pastel turquoise pixie cut stood up and grabs onto Sebastian's wrist desperately.

"Sorry, Raven... I'll be back later." He apologizes, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Raven? Is that really her name? Oh, how cliché.

"I'm ready now, let's go.." He looks to me, he looks absolutely destroyed. Something hidden behind his empty irises. It is as though he'd completely abandoned his confidence and cunning the moment I said Verena's name. I know she has really taken something out of him.

"Ok.. Follow me." I decide I would try to be as polite as I could, I know he would be no fun in this state.

The lady in the office doesn't question anything when I take Sebastian out of the school, which is quite odd, shouldn't she be doing something? At least ask where I'm taking him.

We walk silently to my rental, Sebastian looks around frantically, as if he's expecting somebody to appear from behind a car and tear his head directly from his body. I've never seen him act like this, usually he is absolutely revolting and arrogant. Seeing him like this sends chills down my spine.

He gets into the passenger seat, as I get into the drivers, dying to spark up a conversation.

"So anything new since our last encounter?" I ask, immediately regretting it. It's been over 100 years since we last saw each other, of course something has happened.

He looks at me, chuckling lightly, and for a moment, his eyes are full of life again.

"Nothing worth talking about. What about you, Ivy? Where are you living these days?" Hollow conversation.

"Alister and I have a house in Romania. So what happened with Ciel? Why is he still around?" I ask boldly.

"He uh.. It actually has to do with Claude. Claude had formed a contract with a boy Ciel's age named Alois Trancy. The blasted boy. I guess after a long and complicated fight involving three demons and two humans, we ended up with one more demon. That being Ciel." He speaks, emotionless.

"Three demons? Who was the third?" I ask, surprised.

"Her name was Hannah Anafeloz." He says.

Hannah Anafeloz? Could that be the woman who tried to take Alister away from me back in London?

"I know her. She tried once to take Alister away from me, when we still lived in London. She always saw him in town and tried multiple times to convince him that I was bad news. A bunch of stupid bullshit." I scoff, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

He laughs, "Sounds like fun."

I look at him, eyes wide, "You're kidding."

He looks down, laughing again, "Sure."

I sigh, "Well, we're here. And how convenient I have a big strong man with me to help me with my bags." I smile at him.

"No way," he says, putting his hands up and getting out of the car.

I roll my eyes and pop the trunk, getting out and standing next to him.

I look up at him, squinting away the sun, "Well..."

He groans, "Really!? Why should I help you? You tried to kill me, and if you're capable of that, you're capable of carrying your own bags."

Old Sebastian is back.

"Yeah, but I didn't succeed and you got to fight Claude, so you owe me this much." I smile widely and walk into the hotel to check in.

I hear another groan and the closing of the trunk.

I check in quickly, and wait for Sebastian who carried my bags in both hands.

"I'm in room 1435," I smirk, "Let's take the stairs."

He laughs, "No fucking way, Edwards. There's a perfectly accessible elevator and we're going to use it."

I glare at him and walk to elevator, pressing he button reading '14'.

That room is nice, very nice, which surprises me. I didn't reserve a suite. Although I should have, and I probably will if I stay more than a week

After Sebastian set my bags down on the ground near the door, I sat down on one of the beds, "So... Verena..."

He sighs, lifelessness attacks his features once again, "Yes, Verena... What do you need to know?" He sits down next to me.

"Just.. Tell me everything. Or whatever you're comfortable with sharing." I half smile. Leaning on my hand.

"Ok.. Well, Verena Knight had her family taken away from her. Some sort of mob came through her village and destroyed everything, killed hundreds. Her parents included. That was the year 1654. She was on the verge of suicide when I came to her, asking if she'd like to form a contract. The usual 'anything you want in return for your soul'. She agreed, I would help her find and kill the ones responsible for her village's pillage, and then I would consume her soul. Everything was great. The investigation was going quite successfully, we were so close to finding them. One day, after I went to talk to some people who could help us out, I came back to find Verena gone. At first I thought nothing of it, until I saw a note, It said 'I have your sweet little Verena.'

"I didn't know who it was from, I used the calligraphy to commence yet another investigation. I eventually found out it was from a demon named Valentine Black. He was from France. I searched feverishly to find him. I needed to get Verena back. But, once I found the two of them, everything was wrong. She had tear stained cheeks and her once vivid green eyes were pale and painful. She told me she was sorry. She just kept apologizing."

Sebastian stops as his voice cracks slightly. He looks down at his hands, then back up at me.

"I have never seen such something so devastating. She looked absolutely miserable, like she would have loved to die more than anything in the world. She was chained against a brick wall, covered in dirt and grime. She told me she has to break the contract. She didn't want to find the people who killed her parents anymore. She didn't care. She also told me she never wanted to see me again."

His voice cracks again.

"After that, I left without ever thinking about it again. It had an impact on me, and that usually doesn't happen. So I blocked it out and lived my life. Leading me to form a contract with Ciel... And now I'm here."

I look at him, I felt for him. I didn't know he was capable of feeling such genuine emotions. It's usually customary for demons not to feel anything, or ignore it. But I guess there are exceptions. I feel emotions.

"Do you know anything about Alister?" I ask.

Sebastian stares at me, "I don't."

"Valentine would.." I say, mostly to myself.

"Yes. I'm sure he would. And I can help you find him."

Why was Sebastian being so helpful to me? We didn't like each other, that much was obvious. So I couldn't tell why he was doing this, "You could?"

He nods, "Of course I could. Alister deserves to know his mother."

The sun had begun setting, "You can sleep here if you want. We can start working on finding Valentine tomorrow... After school."

He nods, "That'd be convenient. Let me just call Ciel and tell him I won't be home tonight."

"Michaelis, get up." I shake him violently, almost unsuccessfully, as he rises and automatically swings his fist at me, I dodge it.

"Oh.. I'm sorry... I just...Yeah." He muttered groggily.

"You're going to be late." I say, searching my suit case for something to wear.

"Oh shit. Alright." He jumps up quickly, for someone who sleeps as a luxury, he really seems tired. Maybe he's gotten used to it.

He brushed his hair quickly and was still wearing black skinnies. He pulled his sweatshirt over a tee and put on combat boots, with that, he left.

Doesn't he need a ride?

I decide to wear dark red pants with black rips and a black tee that says "HORROR" in drippy lettering. Along with spiked litas.

I consider visiting the local library, to commence some research on my own, but then decide it would be better to wait for Sebastian.

But that doesn't mean I have to stay here, I've heard there are some really amazing gothic boutiques here.

I take the room key and my satchel, walking out to the car, almost blinded by the roasting sun.

I arrive at a boutique with black curtains over the two windows in the front, a sign hangs above the door reading "Dark Delights" in marvelous celestial lettering.

A bell rings as I push the door open, a woman sitting soundlessly at the counter hidden behind a book doesn't look up.

The interior is mainly dark red, like dried blood. And shelves line the walls covered in dust, books, and small trinkets. There are also racks of clothing and a door in the back with black beads hanging to the floor.

The woman behind the counter puts her book down, and I finally get a good look at her. She has jet black hair cut in choppy bangs and it hangs down just below her chest. Her eyes are a vibrant green color, it's very eerie, they seem to glow. Her features are small and her skin is porcelain. She rises, shorter than me by about 3 inches, but I'm wearing heels. She wears a black corset with chains hanging at her waist and a black bustle skirt. Under her skirt she wears black lace tights and black leather heels which fold over on the top and are studded. She has black lace fingerless gloves on her delicate hands and black claws top her fingers. She is simply beautiful.

"Hello, are you looking for anything specific?" Her voice is rich and ominous.

"No, not really. Just checking it out. Beautiful store." I smile.

"Thank you, my name is Asphodel. Shop owner." She mutters, looking more confident than she sounds.

"Oh, my name is Ivy. Shop visitor." I giggle softly.

"You look strangely familiar. Have I met you somewhere?" Asphodel asks, raising a thin black eyebrow.

"I don't believe so..." I don't remember half the people I meet, considering I've been around for much longer than any human.

"Hm." She looks down.

The bells ring on the door again as someone else arrives. A man.

He stands tall, and is dressed in all black. Black jeans and a black tee shirt and a black leather jacket paired with black combat boots. His hair is black as well, and swept swiftly on top of his head. He wears thin rimmed glasses in front of his luminescent yellow irises. The eyes are what catch my attention.

He looks incredibly familiar.

"Claude Faustus..." Asphodel speaks.

Claude Faustus is supposed to be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I just have a wicked writers block lately. I'm sorry! I'll try harder, but yeah. Here you go. also, I do realize my chapters are a bit short, I'll try working on that as well.**

My eyes widen, "Claude..."

"Ivy Edwards, what a pleasant surprise." He purrs behind a violent smirk.

"You're dead.. Y- you... Sebastian killed you." I stutter nervously.

"Did you honestly believe that? Do you think that beast is capable of killing me? Ooh, I bet that's what he told you, even better! He lied to you, Edwards. I'm alive and well. Quite well, actually. Better than ever." His smirk grows more cynical as he steps closer to me.

I back away, silently chastising myself for becoming vulnerable.

"That bastard, I shouldn't have let him win. It would have been a pleasure to kill you all those years ago, Claude. But unfortunately, I was weak. Now I'm a lot stronger, and I won't let this opportunity pass." I feel my teeth sharpen, like the teeth of a true monster. Worse than the ones who hide in your closet, my nails follow suit.

"How cute, honestly. I-" he is cut off my Asphodel.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Both of us look at her, unsure of what to say.

"Claude. I don't allow demons like you in my shop. Get. Out." She says through gritted teeth.

"As you wish, elf. But I will be back for you, Ivy. Count on it."

With that, he leaves, the bell sounding quietly as I stand stunned.

"I have to go." I saw without making eye contact.

"Don't you think you should wait a little.. You know... So he's gone." Asphodel says gently, rubbing her own arm.

I breathe out, "Yeah, yeah good idea."

"I know you're a demon, by the way." She says boldly.

My gaze aligns with hers, "What?"

She giggles, "It's a very prominent aura."

"Well I know you're an elf."

"Of course you do." She smiles.

I sigh in frustration, "I think I can go now."

"Alright, if you need anything, you can come back here. I can tell you're someone I can get along with." She winks and walked into the back room.

I exhale slowly, and walk outside, the sun nearly blinding as I have been in the dimly lit shop for nearly an hour.

No sign of Claude.

I get into my car and sit there, closing my eyes and leaning back. My heart is beating rapidly. I don't know what to think. Now my thought are catching up with me and I have the opportunity to process them.

Claude Faustus isn't dead, Sebastian failed to kill him. God dammit. He's here and for some reason, he's after me.

What time is it?

2:56

Sebastian is out of soon, I'll go pick him up, and find out exactly why he failed to fulfill a simple task.

Blasting Evidence by Marilyn Manson through my speakers, I drive the palm tree lined streets until I arrive at his school.

He is walking with Raven, and she is hanging all over him like a rag doll. I sound the horn of the car and earn more than just Sebastian's attention. Of course, he knows I'm here for him.

With an exchange of words and a kiss on the cheek, he parts with Raven, who shoots me a deadly glare causing a small chuckle to fall from my lips.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asks as he gets into the passenger seat.

I turn to look at him, anger rising in me as I remember the knowledge of Sebastian's failure.

"Nothing, nothing at all actually. But I will tell you what's quite infuriating, yes. I'd love to share that with you," I hiss, driving faster than necessary.

"Slow down, dollface. What's wrong?" He says sarcastically. He knows exactly how to get under my skin, the arse.

"So, after you left today, I decided to go out. You know, explore the oh-so-fabulous Beverly Hills. And I went to a cute little boutique called Dark Delights. I met a girl, an elf, named Asphodel. And someone else decided to make an appearance. And you will never guess who it was."

"Zac Efron!?" Sebastian cries in fake excitement.

"Claude Faustus," I decide to ignore his arrogance, and get to the issue at hand.

"What?" He asks.

I nod, "You're explaining when we get back to the hotel."

He doesn't say anything as I turn the radio up louder, the song Adrenalize by In This Moment now playing.

We arrive at the hotel, and get out of the car in complete silence, until Sebastian speaks.

"Interesting music choice," his smirk returns.

I should have known that song would get a rise out of him.

"Yeah," I say, emotionless.

He pokes my side, "Don't be so up tight."

I glare at him, and he stops.

We get back to the room and I begin pacing as Sebastian sits on the bed.

"What the fuck, dude!"

"What?" Sebastian asks.

"Why didn't you kill Claude! You won that fight and I trusted you would kill him, not only did you throw away your own revenge, but you threw away mine and I am not ok with that." I growl.

"Calm down, Ivy. You're taking this way out of hand, I did kill him. Or at least I thought I did. He was dead the last time I saw him, I swear it." He puts his hand over his heart.

"Obviously not!" I cry, frustrated beyond belief.

Sebastian laughs quietly.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" I shout at him.

"You," he laughs a little harder.

I groan and sit down on the other bed, laying back and closing my eyes.

"Ivy.." Sebastian prods.

"What?" I ask.

"What did Claude say? You never even told me anything other than that you saw him." He sighs.

"He said he's gonna come back for me, Asphodel made him leave." I say stubbornly, not even in the mood to talk anymore.

"What!? What did you say?"

I sit back up and glare at him, "Nothing! I was too stunned at the fact that I thought you'd killed him to react properly."

Sebastian exhales, "He said he was coming back for you?"

I nod.

There was a knock on the door and I reluctantly got up to open it, "Who is it?"

"Room service." A deep voice answered.

I groan, and reach to open the door.

"Ivy, NO!" Sebastian shouts.

Too late.

As soon as I open the door, a bullet flies right by my head, shattering the window behind me and seconds after that, Sebastian is behind me and pulling my out of the way.

"C-Claude!" I cry as Sebastian's arms are wrapped tightly around my, one of his hands gripping my left hip, sending a searing hot sensation to bubble underneath my skin, I scream.

"Ahh, SEBASTIAN!" I tear at his hand, moving it away from my hip, the pain dulls, until it's completely gone.

He stares at me wide eyed, then looks down at his hand.

"Now that that's over," Claude steps forward.

"Stay the fuck away, you disgraceful bastard." I hiss, straightening my posture and regaining my composure.

"Now now, is that any way to speak to your creator?" He smirks his eyes darkening to a fuchsia red.

I scoff, "Creator!? You didn't create me, Claude, you destroyed me."

He laughs, "You're so much more charming when you don't speak."

I glare at him, "Why are you here?"

"To take back what is mine." He states simply, as if what he said actually made sense.

"There's nothing here for you, Faustus." Sebastian spoke.

I looked back at him, he has snapped out of his dazed state.

"Oh but there is, Sebastian Michaelis. Something very important. And with ot without your cooperation, I will take it back." His face darkens, and his voice takes a turn for a frightening seriousness.

"What the hell do you want!?" I exclaim, growing tired of this stupid game.

Whatever he wants, why doesn't he just take it rather than stalling like a nervous child?

"You."

I let the trapped air out of my lungs, staring at him.

I am not his property.

"Try me, demon." I hiss, feeling my eyes ignite into the same fuchsia color as his, and my teeth and nails sharpen like before.

"Ivy..." Sebastian speaks again.

I whip my head back at him, "I don't need your help."

He sighs.

Claude chuckles quietly, "How pitiful. Are you that weak to where Sebastian Michaelis feels the need to step in? Because if that is the case, then what's coming next is surely unnecessary. You don't stand a chance."

I cry out, lunging forward and lashing my nails at his neck, to minimum success. He falls back against the door as I collide with him, and I barely break the skin of his throat.

He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me up, preparing to toss me like a doll.

I wind back and punch him directly in the jaw.

He yelps, dropping me and bringing his hand to his jaw.

"You've angered me now, Ivy." He whispers.

"Lovely," I retort.

He steps forward slowly, then all together attacking.

Only I don't feel the impact, I stare as Sebastian has caught both of Claude's fist, hindering his ability to get to me.

"I told you I don't need you help!" I cry.

Sebastian groans, "Yes you DO! You're losing!"

I glare at him, feeling my blood pump faster through my veins, and my anger and bloodlust strengthen. I only want to see Claude dead, "I do not lose."

**A/N**

**so the songs I mentioned in this chapter are really amazing and if you haven't heard them, you should go listen to them! And if you do, you'll understand Sebastian's reaction. Anyway, thank you so much for viewing and reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! **

**WARNING**

**this chapter has a few inappropriate scenes, if you can't handle sexual situations, just skip those parts, thanks. **

**Now now to the story...**

How long have I been here? It's hard to say, I try not to think about it. It drives the madness.

Madness?

The madness that tends to crawl through your mind like worms when you're trapped in a pitch black cell with a stone door that weighs ten times more than the heaviest person you've seen.

And every so often, you hear something beyond the little barred window, facing inside of course.

You hear it and you hope, you hope harder than you've ever hoped that somebody, anybody will come and let you out, to no avail, obviously.

Except today.

Today there's the footsteps coming toward my prison, and the rattle of keys against my door.

Finally.

The door creeks open, causing a painfully loud screech to echo throughout the basement.

I stay curled up against the back wall, looking pathetic and useless in all my unsanitary glory.

In front of me stands the familiar tall black figure, holding a lantern up near his face.

"Good to see you, Ivy." His derisive voice echoes quietly on the wall behind me.

I refuse to speak, I haven't heard my voice in what seems like days.

My throat is arid and burning, so I'm sure my voice would come out strained and weak.

Claude steps closer to me, extending a black gloved hand.

I stare up at him, his eyes which seem to glow with the lantern, with a subtle display of reluctance, I take his hand.

He pulls me up gently, as if he knows my body is weak and fragile due to the lack of movement and nourishment.

My legs threaten to give out underneath me, a numbing ache attacking my spine which has been hunched over in defeat, and for the first time, I straighten it. Desperate cracks sound loudly as my spine readjusts.

I've never felt so helpless in my entire life.

Memories came flooding through that I never had the chance to remember.

Claude had somehow managed to knock Sebastian unconscious during my relentless attacks and I soon gave up due to lack of energy, back in the hotel room.

How could I have been so reckless!?

It's that shit that brought me here.

A dim light outlined a rectangle on top of a set of stone stairs, a door.

We walked up the stairs wordlessly, every step caused a new jolt of pain in my knees. Pathetic.

The door opened slowly, causing a rush of unbearable light to flood through, like a broken levy to a rushing river.

I ripped my arm out of Claude's grip, and brought it up to shield my eyes.

My incredibly sensitive eyes, I suppose that's what days of pure darkness does to you.

I hear Claude sigh and then I hear footsteps and the small click of the light switch. I expose my eyes, it's a lot dimmer now, like things are floating in a pool of dark orange light. I blink rapidly, as my eyes adjust.

We're in a kitchen.

"Welcome to my home," Claude says in a sardonic tone.

I stare at him again, letting my eyes burn through his flesh, in my head of course.

He looks confused for a fraction of a second and then speaks, "Ah! You must need water. You were down there for quite a while."

He walks to the tall stainless steel fridge, and fills a cup with purified water, offering it to me.

I glare at him and take the water, bringing it to my lips with my shaking hands.

The water glides down my throat and brings instant satisfaction, I want to moan and almost cry at the wonderful feeling.

I finish the water rather quickly, my throat instantly begging for more, but I keep quiet about it for now.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I spit at Claude, my voice sounding rigid and raw. But strong, stronger than it would had I gone dehydrated any longer.

"I want you to go upstairs and get cleaned up. You look like a sewer rat." He states, obviously satisfied with himself.

I scoff, "Fuck you."

"We also need to get rid of that simply atrocious attitude." Another smirk creeps up on his face as he steps closer to me.

I continue to glare, like a child, I know, but it's the only way I can defend myself in my weakened state.

He stares straight into my eyes, concentrating strongly.

Suddenly my airways begin to close, my throat restricting and I instinctively begin gasping. My hands shoot up to my throat, grasping and clawing as my vision gets blurry.

Then it stops, I can breathe again. I take in greedy gasps, as if no amount go oxygen will ever be enough to satisfy my broken lungs.

"What was that!?" I cough feebly.

"Look at your right hand, darling." Claude states simply.

I slowly lift my right hand into view, to see something absolutely horrid.

A black tattoo of a spider web stretches from the tip of my middle finger to my mid forearm, twisting around sickly.

My breath catches in my throat.

"I have infinite power over you with that tattoo." Claude's cynical tone returning.

I stare at him, my mouth hanging slightly open, "What?"

He chuckles, "Some old type of sorcery. I mark you with that tattoo and my thoughts control you. For example..."

I glare at him, when almost instantly my foot pushed in front of the other one, propelling me towards Claude. I do everything in my power to prevent it, straining my legs and locking my knees. All which proved useless.

When I finally gain control over my body, I fall against Claude's chest.

"You fucking rat!" I cry as another sharp pain pierces my wrist.

I hold back a shriek.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you, Ivy Cross. You don't fully understand what I'm capable of." He stands still as I straighten up, distancing us.

I stare at him, tears dotting my eyes, I don't allow myself to cry. How could I have gotten into this? How long has it been? Not too long, Allister would have...

"Allister..." I say almost inaudibly.

Almost.

"Oh don't worry, I sent him a text from your phone. He thinks you have bad signal. You're covered." He offered a subtle wink.

"You.." My lips seal over the vile thoughts that taste my tongue.

This summons yet another smirk.

"Well, now that you somewhat understand your position here, I'll get to telling you why I've taken you. You see, I..."

He stops, my glare bubbles with angst and he chuckles before continuing.

"I have been growing quite lonely, here all by myself. I haven't put very much effort into finding a suitable companion. It took me a bit to figure out, though. I was looking in all the wrong places. Clubs, bars, hell, even libraries. But nobody in any of those places really caught my eye. They were all the same. Mindless humans with nothing appealing at all. Even their souls reeked of normalcy. I'd almost given up. I sat at home, all alone, bored beyond belief. Living for so long has proved quite a drag, if you ask me."

My gaze falters, from irritated and hostile, to confused and a bit frustrated.

He waits as if I'm supposed to react, I simply nod, encouraging him to continue.

"Then I began picking up this... This smell. It was wonderful, alluring, and I hadn't the slightest idea where it came from. It smelled like rain... Rain, storms, and roses. Can you believe that? Roses. Weird, huh? Some of my local friends were talking about how some red headed goth girl just waltzed right up into the high school for Sebastian Michaelis. Just took him right out of the school. Then it hit me! I knew the smell! I knew it so very well. It was the girl I turned all those years ago! Ivy Cross Edwards! You! Everything clicked, my perfect companion. The girl I created. Youre the one, Ivy. My perfect companion."

I gawk at him, almost dumbstruck. This motherfucker attacked me, then knocked me unconscious, then imprisoned me, and cast a spell on me, all because he's lonely!?

"What?" Is all I can force through my lips and awe.

"Funny, isn't it?"

"Are you INSANE!?" The rage conjures up at my core, and climbs to my throat, sitting there, I swallow.

His brows furrow as if he didn't expect me to be angry, "I figured you'd be relieved..."

The rage skips right out of my throat and explodes through my words, "You thought I'd be relieved!? Fucking RELIEVED!? You ARE insane. You're an insane bastard! You useless PIECE OF SHIT! I cannot BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO KIDNAP ME, AND PUT A GOD DAMN SPELL ON ME, AND FUCKING IMPRISON ME, AND EXPECT ME TO BE RELIEVED WHEN I FIND OUT ITS ONLY BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO BE A TOY TO YOUR LONESOME. BECAUSE YOURE LONELY."

I breathe in deep, prepared to start again, just as my throat constructs once again.

The low life bastard.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, again. Don't you dare make me seem like some stupid boy in my own home. Or anywhere for that matter. It appears you don't understand your position. And for that, you will be punished." He hisses in anger. A different kind of anger, the kind that stays quiet, deadly.

Frightening.

He stomps toward me, gripping my wrist violently and pulling me behind him, he makes a beeline for a cream colored door with a golden nob. He twists it open and reveals a red and gold bedroom.

He flings me onto the bed and I let out a yelp.

He closes the door behind him.

No.

He comes over to the bed, climbing over me and suspending me beneath him, one hand on each wrist.

Perfect opportunity to knee him where it hurts.

I go for it, only to be abruptly interrupted by his grip, one hand was free.

I try to punch him, only to have that blocked as well.

"If you're not going to willingly stop putting up a useless fight, I'll use the tattoo to do it myself. And I can promise you that will be a lot worse." He spits.

I sigh in defeat, letting a hot tear slide down my cheek.

He lowers himself against me, putting his mouth to my ear, "Try not to scream too much."

I whimper beneath the man more powerful than me.

And usually I wouldn't give up this easily, I would find a way out. But for some reason it's like I'm exhausted, physically and mentally, like I don't feel the motivation to fight. Or to try.

He begins beneath my ear, kissing down to my neck, causing me to let my head fall back. He stays in one spot for a while, sending goosebumps over my skin.

I may hate him, but it still feels good.

And I hate myself for thinking like that.

He moves lower, kissing my collar bones, and then my chest.

He stops, "No."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

"This is wrong. You.. You need to go get cleaned up.. I'll run you a bath, we can continue after that." He rises, and walks to another cream colored door which, I'm guessing, leads to the bathroom.

I lay there shocked, why had he stopped? I mean, I'm grateful he did, but I've never known Claude as a moral man.

Soon after, without giving me much time to think, Claude returns.

"It's ready." He rubs his temples, walking out of the room the way we came.

I get up slowly, as my whole body still hurts.

I walk to the bathroom, the tiles feeling cool on my skin. It's big, very big, the bathtub big enough to fit three. That sends a wave of paranoia, which I choose to ignore, through my system.

I close the door and strip, ensuring myself that Claude is nowhere to be seen, and ease into the bubble filled steaming water.

I lay my head back as the heat soothes all my aches and pains, it's as if I can physically feel the dirt rise from my skin,

I submerge my whole head under the water, scratching at my scalp to free my hair of the soot that stains it.

When I'm satisfied, I emerge once again, wiping my eyes and allowing them to close again as I lean back.

The words to a sing fall out of my mouth instinctively.

I'm singing, weird.

"Blame it on me, set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now.  
Now that you're gone, feel like myself again.  
Grieving the things I can't repair, and willing...  
To let you blame it on me, set your guilt free,  
I don't wanna hold you back now, love,  
I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste in giving up,  
My love wasn't enough."

"Lovely." Claude's voice startles me.

He wearing nothing but a towel.

Oh dear god.

How can I ignore what's right in front of me!? I hate this man more than anything, but god, those abs...

"I uh.. Thanks." I mutter.

He steps closer to the bathtub, he's not going to get in here, is he!?

Oh god.

My suspicions prove correct as his towel drops and he says, "I hope you don't mind my joining you," behind his signature smirk.

"No!" I shout in protest.

Mistake.

The water suddenly feels burning hot, like my skin is actively singeing right off of my bones, I moan in pain.

Back to normal.

"When you moan like that..." He bites his lip, and steps into the water.

I curl up in the corner of the tub, my knees covering everything, my hands hugging them close.

He chuckles and yawns, stretching his arms and sitting comfortably on the other side of the tub.

His hand grips my calf, pulling my leg away from my chest, I don't bother protesting. I'd rather not feel my skin being fried again.

He pulls the other leg away and moves over to me, facing me.

My breath comes out in uneven attempts as my eyes lock with his.

He put his hands on my waist, holding tightly, and closing his eyes, breathing deeply.

He lifts me slightly with his hands and brings me into him again, his lips meeting my neck.

Goosebumps.

He pulls me against him, my bare skin against his, and crashes his lips into mine.

Kissing me hungrily and greedily, his his hands move from my waist to my back, holding me against him tightly.

He moves my legs so that I'm straddling his hips between my knees.

I don't want this.

I force my lips away from him, mustering up all my strength and courage, the tears welling at my eyes, "Claude, please don't..."

He stares at me, his grip on my body loosening.

"... I wasn't.. Um, you can go, I have night clothes for you on the bed in my room."

I offer a small smile, "Thank you."

I start to get up before pausing, I look back at Claude, "Don't look."

He chuckles and turns the other way.

I dry myself with a white towel and leave to go to his room.

A small square of folded silk sat on his bed.

If was a gown, a sleeping gown, it had no sleeves and hugged my waist, the fell limply to the floor. The silk felt amazing on my skin.

I braid my hair and sit on the bed.

I can't believe Claude showed me emotion like that.

He gave in.

**hey again! I'm sorry it took me so long to update.. But this chapter was really fun for me to write, I hope you like it! Thoughts on Claude? Anything you think I'm leaving out or should improve, whatever it is, let me know. like always, I love reviews! also, the song she sings in this chapter is Lacrymosa by Evanescence. Amazing song, anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
